A New Life for Me
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Castiel is thrown out onto the streets for being gay, and he is saved from trouble by a man who lives in an apartment in the city. He starts a new life with this man, and finally finds what he's always wanted. He finds love. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Castiel is thrown out onto the streets for being gay, and he is saved from trouble by a man who lives in an apartment in the city. He starts a new life with this man, and finally finds what he's always wanted. He finds love. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **This will probably become PWP. I have imagery playing in my head for it already!

Anyway, hope you enjoy. This will probably not go past ten chapters, but I hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>A New Life for Me<strong>

**Chapter One **

"_I don't allow fags in my house, Castiel! Get out!" _

Castiel could still hear his father's words, how cold and cruel they were. They echoed in his head like a thunderstorm, sending him into a whirlwind of confusion as he stumbled weakly through the streets of Sioux Falls, not knowing where to turn or who to go to. He had no-one left in the world. He was completely alone. He was just eighteen and already abandoned by his father. He rested against a wall, hearing a gruff voice behind him that immediately frightened him. He wasn't built to live on the streets. He was an easy target, vulnerable and weak, and he was terrified of what this man could want of him.

"You lost, sweetheart?" He asked, Castiel gasping and spinning around to come face to face with a guy who was a damn sight bigger than him, both in height and build, "I can give you a place to stay for the night."

Castiel began to back away but the guy grabbed his arm, his eyes growing wide and fearful like a rabbit in headlights as he was pulled into the alley. What was going to happen to him? Was he going to be beaten? Raped? Murdered? Kidnapped? He just didn't know and he could feel himself panicking, his body growing hot as he shivered with fright.

"Hey!" Came another voice, Castiel closing his eyes at the mere worry of another person being involved in whatever they were going to do, "Put him down, buddy, before you get hurt."

"Oh, and what are you gonna do?" The man who held Castiel asked, immediately clapping a hand over the boy's mouth, "Scream, boy, and I'll kill you."

"Put him down, or I'll kick your ass from here to next week." The other man said, stepping forward to reveal a crowbar, the man holding Castiel dropping him and running off in the other direction.

Castiel sank to the floor through the shock of what had happened to him, the man moving closer to him and putting the crowbar down on the ground, kneeling by his side.

"Y'alright, kid?" He asked, Castiel taking one look at him and seeing the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen in his life.

The shade of green was so stunning and unique that Castiel found himself getting lost in it, and as dark as the night was, they stood out so beautifully. Why was this man helping him? He was a fag, he didn't deserve help.

"Th-thanks..." He whispered, the man before him taking his hand and helping him to his feet.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night?" The man asked, "Your parents worried?"

"Uh...I.."

Castiel looked to his feet and bit his lip, the shock of what had happened on that day getting the better of him and breaking him. He started to cry.

"You got kicked out, right?"

Castiel looked up at the man who had a sympathetic look on his face, a small smile gracing it which Castiel didn't quite understand. Why was this man smiling? Why was his smile so beautiful?"

"I know how you feel, kid." He replied, "You got anywhere to stay?"

Castiel shook his head.

"What's your name?"

"C-Castiel..."

The man didn't seem threatening and he seemed as though he genuinely wanted to help him. He wasn't sure whether to trust him or not. After what had just happened to him, he knew he'd find it difficult.

"Alright, Castiel." The man replied, "My name's Dean."

God, the way his name rolled off of the man...no...Dean's tongue made Castiel shiver where he stood. Dean reached out to touch him but Castiel flinched, Dean raising his hands in surrender.

"Easy, Cas..." He said softly, the nickname comforting Castiel somewhat, "Easy, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Just...you're cold, you're weak..."

Castiel coughed and Dean winced at the sound.

"You're sick?"

"J-just a cold..." Castiel replied, Dean sighing in response.

"That ain't gonna clear up if you're sleeping out here, Cas." He said, Castiel still shying away from him, "Look, if you don't wanna stay with me, that's okay. I can help you find somewhere...just...I can give you a hot meal, a bath and a comfortable bed for the night."

Castiel looked up as more tears fell down his face, Dean sighing and picking up the crowbar. Castiel flinched, Dean holding the crowbar away from him and raising a hand again.

"It's alright, Cas. It's alright, I swear, I'm not going to put a finger on you, okay?" He said quietly, watching the boy shiver as he whimpered, hiding his face against the alley wall, "C'mon. We need to get you warm."

Castiel turned slowly, Dean walking away slowly and listening out for the boy's footsteps following him. Castiel needed to think. Was this safe? Of course it wasn't, but Castiel had that feeling that Dean wanted to help him. Why someone would want to help someone like him was unknown to Castiel, but he felt cold and hungry, and he sure as hell was tired.

"Dean?"

Dean turned, watching Castiel make his way forward slowly.

"Th-thank you, Dean." He whispered, Dean smiling softly in response.

"No problem." He replied, "C'mon. It's not far from here."

* * *

><p>After a hot meal of spaghetti and meatballs and an amazing hot bath, Castiel had settled to sleep on Dean's couch. They'd talked about Castiel's situation, but Castiel had refrained from telling Dean the real reason why he was kicked out. He'd said he and his dad had always argued, and that day must've been the last straw. Dean knew.<p>

Dean could read the kid like a book. He looked the same has Dean had ten years before when his father had thrown him out for being gay. He'd been the same age as Castiel was now. Dean's real family were dead and his adopted father couldn't take the fact that Dean had the hots for guys. Dean felt for Castiel. He could sympathise and understand because he'd been raped on his first night on the streets. Luckily for him, he was taken in by a man named Bobby Singer who gave him a job and helped him get his own place.

But Dean's sleep was disturbed by a sniffling sound, and he sat up only to see Castiel standing by his bed, looking completely lost with tears streaming down his face. The tears sparkled in the moonlight that seeped through the gap in the curtains.

"Cas?" He asked, "What's wrong?"

"I...I had a nightmare..."

It sounded so childish, but Dean knew what the nightmare would be about and he sighed, pulling the boy to sit on his bed.

"M-my father was deeply religious." Castiel cried, "Didn't think twice about throwing me out for 'sinning'."

"What did he class as sinning?" Dean asked, Castiel swallowing thickly in response.

"B-being gay."

Castiel stared at the older man who just beckoned him closer, pulling him into an embrace and holding the trembling boy in his arms. He knew just how that felt. He knew how it felt to be made to think you were a dirty, tainted, disgusting excuse for a human being. He had to admit that Castiel was the most beautiful boy he'd laid his eyes on in a long time. But he was so much younger and clearly very traumatised and frightened. It wouldn't be right to try anything or to do anything.

"C-Can I stay here?" Castiel asked, "In your bed, please?"

"Cas..."

"I just...I need to be held..." Castiel whispered, "Please, Dean...you're the only one who's shown me kindness for a long time. M-my schoolmates never spoke to me...I-I've felt so alone for so long now..."

Dean's heart broke for the kid. How could anyone not like this boy? He was sweet, gentle, and he hated putting people out of their way if they offered to do something for him. So Dean just pulled the covers back, let Castiel crawl in beside him and keeping him held close. He turned over to check the clock, hearing a whimper in response to his release of the young boy who lay facing the window on the left of Dean's bed.

"I'm here, Cas." The older man whispered, "I'm still here."

"H-hold me..."

Dean did.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Castiel is thrown out onto the streets for being gay, and he is saved from trouble by a man who lives in an apartment in the city. He starts a new life with this man, and finally finds what he's always wanted. He finds love. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**(PLEASE READ) A/N: **Oh, my Chuck! Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favourites for this so far! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you all! I really hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>A New Life for Me<strong>

**Chapter Two **

A gentle sigh brought Dean out of sleep, and he looked down to see that fragile boy still curled up in his arms, actually nuzzling him in his sleep. He smiled softly, stroking his hair gently and settling back down to sleep another sigh making him look down as Castiel opened those beautiful blue eyes. He tensed a little, Dean feeling this and unwinding his arms from the young boy.

"I-I'm sorry." Castiel whispered, "I-I don't know what got into me last night."

"Cas, please don't say you're sorry." Dean replied, "Don't be sorry for needing some comfort, okay?"

Castiel sighed and sat up, Dean taking his hand gently which made the boy look at him.

"Y'know I was kicked out for the same reason you was." Dean said softly, "So I know exactly what you're going through."

"Y-you're gay?" Castiel asked, recoiling and climbing out of bed, "Oh, God..."

"Cas?" Dean asked, reaching for the boy who shivered as he backed away from him.

"D-Dean, I'm sorry..." Castiel whispered, backing against the wall which concerned Dean a little, "I'm sorry."

"Cas, why are you sorry?" Dean asked with confusion, "What's the matter?"

"I...I didn't know, and I...I was whining about it and crying like a bitch when..."

"Hey, hey, hey," Dean soothed, "Listen, it's okay. I'm just saying that I'm here for you if you need me. It's my day off today, so I'm gonna take you out to get some clothes and stuff, alright? Don't worry yourself, Cas."

"B-but I made you hold me..." Castiel replied, "I slept in your bed...D-Do you have a boyfriend? G-God, I'm sorry...I'll just...I'll go, it's fine...I..."

Dean stepped towards the panicking teenager and rubbed his arms gently, Castiel looking up at him with frightened eyes, guilty, concerned eyes.

"Cas. I haven't got a boyfriend and I haven't had one for three years." Dean said softly, "Don't. Be. Sorry. You needed someone, and I was there. That's it."

"B-but...I made you..."

"Shhh." Dean whispered, "I could've said no. And I...I wanted to hold you to let you know I was here for you."

Castiel pressed into Dean's arms again, the older man smiling fondly and hugging him in return.

"Th-Thank you." Castiel whispered, "F-for taking care of me."

"That's okay, Cas." Dean replied, "Get yourself freshened up and I'll get breakfast started okay? I want you to think about if you wanna stay with me or not. You can stay for as long as you need to. For as long as you want to."

He left the young boy to his privacy, going out to start breakfast. The poor kid. God, what kind of a father did he have who'd kick his own son for liking guys and not girls? Dean was determined to help and look after Castiel for as long as he could, and he knew that he needed to leave Castiel to make up his own mind, and also that he needed to help Castiel to feel comfortable.

* * *

><p>Dean had spared no expense for Castiel, the young boy having to hold back his tears at the kindness bestowed upon him by this stranger. His first night away from home and he'd found a man who understood him, who could help and had tried to help him. As they got into Dean's fucking beautiful car, the older man found himself compelled to ask a question that had been plaguing him for a fair few hours.<p>

"Cas?"

"Y-yes?"

"Where's your school?"

Castiel bit his lip, the utter shame of the memories burning right to his core. He'd remembered what his principal had told him, the words he'd used. He'd remembered the cruelty, the harshness of the kids he went to school with.

"I...I don't go to s-school." He stammered, "N-not anymore."

"Why not?" Dean asked, "Term doesn't end for at least four months..."

"I-I know." Castiel replied, Dean getting a horrible feeling churning around in his stomach, "B-but they don't allow fags like me at my school."

Dean's heart just about broke for Castiel at that moment. He watched a tear fall down the young boy's face and it took all of his inner will and strength not to gently wipe it away.

"Oh, Cas..." He whispered, "That's awful..."

"M-my father found out..." Castiel said quietly, "Th-that's how he found out I was gay..."

"Cas, I'm so sorry..." Dean breathed, "God, that's just...Oh, God, Cas..."

Castiel looked away but couldn't stop his pained tears falling from his eyes, no matter how much he tried to be a man and hide them. He felt a gentle hand on his own, looking around to see Dean gazing at him with tearful and sympathetic eyes before he removed his hand, if a little nervously before the pair set of back to Dean's apartment. Or as Dean called it, home.

* * *

><p>Dean got a bit of a shock when he got out of the shower that afternoon. He found Castiel standing at the stove, the smell of lasagne drifting through the apartment as well as the gentle sound of Castiel's humming, his deep voice somewhat soothing to Dean as he listened.<p>

"Cas?" He asked, the teenager jumping and burning his hand in the process, "Jesus, Cas, I'm sorry..."

Castiel shook his head and ran it under the cold tap, Dean chuckling softly as he sighed with the relief of the subsiding of the burn.

"Cas, what are you doing?" He asked, Castiel gazing up at him with hurt in his eyes.

"M-making you dinner..." He whispered, "J-just trying to help."

The older man looked at him and immediately kicked himself mentally for finding this funny. The poor kid was only trying to be helpful and Dean had gone and laughed at him for it.

"Cas, you didn't have to do that." He whispered guiltily, "But thanks. It was really nice of you."

They enjoyed the meal with quiet conversation, learning more about one another as the night moved on. Dean wanted to see if he could find Castiel another school, but Castiel wouldn't let him. It seemed such a waste of such an intelligent brain, though, but Castiel was adamant he wasn't going to let him. They'd washed up and were now sat on the couch watching TV, Dean deciding during the commercial break of _Dr. Sexy MD_ to try again.

"Cas, my friend Pamela is the headmistress of a school about ten minutes away in the car, and that school has more homosexual couples in it than we could count on our collective fingers and toes." Dean said, "Bullying isn't tolerated, and the teachers are all absolutely amazing, I swear. It's a gorgeous school, the kids are great, and the teachers would look after you, especially if you live with me."

"Why?" Castiel asked, unable to believe that such a school existed.

"Because every teacher brings their car to Bobby's and I fix it up within six hours." Dean explained, "The cost for labour ain't much and neither are the costs for the parts. Bobby makes plenty of money despite the low prices, and plus, they've gotta like me. I'm a friend of Pam's."

"Y-you'd really do th-that?" Castiel asked, "F-for me?"

"Of course I would, Cas." Dean replied, "You're a decent kid and a damn clever one too. You deserve to get your education, okay? Homophobic bastards shouldn't be able to stand in the way of you making a good life for yourself."

"Oh, Dean..." Castiel breathed, a smile gracing his face that Dean found to be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, "Thank you!"

He jumped as Castiel threw himself into his arms, the young boy gripping onto him tightly as he could. But Dean didn't push him away. He let him stay there for as long as he saw fit and he just held him back, telling him that there was no need for thanks and that it was the least that he could do. The two spent the rest of the night in companionable silence, Dean stealing glances of the young boy who had become so much happier when with him that it seemed he had been in such a long time. The sadness had drifted away from his eyes, but the hurt and the pain was still there. At least now it wasn't as prominent.

That night, Dean didn't get a vulnerable curling up in bed with him, yet as happy as he was that Castiel had managed to sleep all night with little disturbance, he'd missed that warm body being cradled in his arms.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. Castiel is thrown out onto the streets for being gay, and he is saved from trouble by a man who lives in an apartment in the city. He starts a new life with this man, and finally finds what he's always wanted. He finds love. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Oh, my Chuck! I would like to thank you all so much for your support so far! Really, you guys are absolutely awesome!

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Things get a little steamy...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>A New Life for Me<strong>

**Chapter Three**

Getting Castiel into school had been easy to say the least. Dean had managed to get his starting time set for the following week, and Castiel had spent a taster day in the school and found himself making more friends than he'd ever had in a life time. Dean had been thrilled when the boy had practically been bouncing in his seat all the way home.

"And there was Jo Harvelle, she dates some guy called Ash who is _awesome_!" He said happily, "And, Anna Milton and her brothers are just so amazing! She has so many of them! There's Gabriel, and Michael, and Lucifer, and Balthazar!"

"Wow, I guess you had a good day then, huh?" Dean said with a grin, Castiel nodding in response.

"And when they found out I was gay they said it was totally awesome." He said, "I felt so...accepted. Like that being gay was okay."

"Being gay is okay, Cas." Dean replied, "Don't ever let anyone tell you any different."

"Thanks for everything, Dean." Castiel said softly, "I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"No problem, Cas." Dean replied, "You haven't got to thank me for anything."

For the rest of the journey, Castiel chatted excitedly about his day, and Dean knew that the kids was feeling loads better than he did when Dean had found him eight days before. He decided to order a take-out for that night, and he also decided to go and rent a movie of Castiel's choice. Nothing like a little celebration for Castiel's amazing day at school.

* * *

><p>"Dean?" Castiel asked as Dean handed him the menu, "What's take-out?"<p>

Dean shot Castiel a look that made the poor boy blush.

"Y-you've never had take-out?" He asked in disbelief.

"My father never even mentioned them to me..." Castiel replied, Dean smiling in response.

"Basically we call and they deliver the food to us." Dean explained, "Or, like at McDonald's and Burger King, you can order your food to take it out of the restaurant. Take-out."

"Oh, I see." Castiel replied, "Why didn't I make the connection?"

"Cas, it's okay." Dean laughed, "Really. Choose what you want. I'll take a shower."

Castiel watched Dean go and he covered his face with his hands. That was the last thing he wanted; images of Dean in the shower. Dean naked, wet and steaming in the shower.

"Oh, God..." Castiel whispered, feeling himself harden at the thought.

Dean. Dean Winchester. On his mind the whole goddamn day. Dean's arms around, the fantasy of Dean's lips against his own, against his neck, his shoulders, his chest, his stomach, his..._Oh God_...

He bit his lip, trying to get the images out of his head before Dean returned from the shower.

And the pair settled down for the night, watching movies and eating take-out pizza. Castiel had moved closer to Dean, and he was trying to get up the courage to touch his hand. As Dean took a swig of beer, keeping his eyes trained to the screen, Castiel got a shock when the older man reached out and touched his hand gently. Castiel turned his hand over and laced his fingers with Dean's, watching as Dean looked at him, putting his beer down.

"Cas?"

"Dean...?"

Dean looked to Castiel's lips, Castiel looking to Dean's before the older man moved closer, Castiel's breath lodging in his throat at their close proximity. Finally crossing the gap, the pair shared a gentle kiss, merely a brush of lips that sent shivers down both their spines. They stared at each other, frightened by their feelings as they kissed tenderly again.

"Dean..."

"This isn't right..." Dean murmured against Castiel's lips, "I'm ten years older than you..."

"Dean, I don't care about your age." Castiel whispered, "I can't stop thinking about you."

They shared another kiss.

"I've been thinking about your lips on mine...how it would feel..."

"Cas..." Dean whispered, "Cas, I can't stop thinking about you either, but..."

Castiel leaned in to kiss Dean's neck.

"Oh, God..."

Dean returned the kisses and held Castiel close, the eighteen year old shuffling underneath him as they lay back on the couch. Castiel hummed quietly into the kiss, Dean smiling as he leaned into Castiel's neck, caressing it gently with his lips. Castiel lay still, taking in a sharp breath when Dean pushed downward with his hips, grinding them against the boy's.

"You like that?" He asked, Castiel nodding with need.

"Mmm...oh, yeah..."

Dean smiled, continuing to grind against the boy until he was writhing, shivering, moaning with pleasure. They kissed, tenderly and gently as Castiel began to pull off Dean's t-shirt. Dean helped him remove the garment, watching as Castiel leaned up to run his hands over his body, pressing kisses to his neck. Castiel removed his t-shirt, Dean leaning down and kissing his chest before wrapping his lips around one of Castiel's nipples.

"Mmm...Dean..." He breathed, "Oh, my God..."

They began to remove each other's jeans, laying in a tangled mess of limbs on the couch as they ground together, so much closer and barer than before. The sounds that were coming out of Castiel's lips were just so hot that Dean wanted to strip him down and fuck him right there, but he didn't.

"Dean...something's..."

Castiel's sentence was cut off as he breathed heavily, the occasional sound following with the bucking of his hips. He held onto Dean, the older man holding him in return as he came in his own boxers, the two kissing gently as Castiel trembled through his first orgasm. Dean looked into Castiel's eyes, watching the young boy gaze up at him with tearful eyes, but with a smile on his face.

"You okay?" He asked, Castiel nodding and kissing him.

"You're amazing..." He whispered, Dean kissing him tenderly, "Are we together now, Dean? Like...a couple?"

"Only if you want to be."

"I'd love to be."

Dean smiled, kissing Castiel again.

"You wanna share my bed tonight?" He asked, Castiel smiling gently in response.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, God...Oh, fuck...Fuck...Oh, God, Dean!" <em>

_Dean moves deeper inside Castiel, holding him close to his body as he lifts him into his lap, kissing his lips passionately. Castiel can barely breathe. He's so hot right now, so comfortable and so turned on he could die. _

"_Mmm, Cas...so good..." _

"_Dean..." Castiel whimpers, "M'gonna come...Dean...Dean! Oh, God! Dean!" _

"_That's it, baby..." Dean replies, "Come for me!" _

"_Oh...Oh, God!" Castiel cries, a loud and desperate moan following it, "Oh, yes! Yes! Yes! Right there!" _

_And he's done. He comes so hard he wants to break down and cry, but Dean holds him so close that he feels safer than ever and stronger than ever. _

"_Oh, Cas. I love you." _

"_I love you too, Dean." _

Castiel shot up in bed, sweating and sated, looking down to see he'd had a wet dream.

"That good, was I?" Dean asked, Castiel blushing in response, "It's okay...I was dreaming about you too."

The pair kissed and settled, Castiel cradled in Dean's embrace.

"Goodnight." Dean whispered, Castiel beaming in response and kissing him deeply.

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **AU. Castiel is thrown out onto the streets for being gay, and he is saved from trouble by a man who lives in an apartment in the city. He starts a new life with this man, and finally finds what he's always wanted. He finds love. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **I am so sorry about the late update! I've had very little inspiration for a transition into the progression of their relationship! BUT HERE IT IS! Thanks for all the continued support, I love you all so much! ENJOY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>A New Life for Me<strong>

**Chapter Four**

Castiel awoke to a gentle sensation that tingled against his side, almost like someone's fingers rubbing his skin tenderly. He realised that he was in Dean's room and in Dean's bed. He smiled at the realisation as he knew that it was that same, beautiful twenty-eight year old beside him.

"Good morning." He whispered, rolling over only to be met with Dean's stunning smile.

God, he adored that smile. There wasn't another smile quite like it. It was cheeky, but also full of care, adoration and honest-to-God happiness.

"Morning." Dean whispered in return, pressing a kiss to his lips, "It's good to see you."

"And you." Castiel replied, watching Dean sit up and pass him a coffee which he placed on the bedside table after taking a sip, "Thank you."

"How are you this morning?" The older man asked as the two settled against the pillows.

"I'm good, thanks." Castiel replied, "You?"

The eighteen year old watched as Dean's smile grew larger and larger.

"I'm great, thank you." He replied, "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks." Castiel said sweetly, curling up to him, "Very well."

"Bet you did." Dean grinned playfully which earned him a swat on the arm from Castiel.

"Enough, you!" He laughed, Dean leaning closer and kissing him tenderly.

How Castiel wished those kisses would last forever. In his dreams he and Dean had said _I love you_. Over and over, _I love you_. An it made Castiel realise just how real and true he wanted that to be. He sipped his coffee and kissed Dean's cheek, climbing out of bed only for Dean to grab his hand.

"Stay?"

Castiel couldn't bring himself to say no. Not with the look in Dean's eyes and the way the older man's thumb stroked his wrist. They settled back down together, cuddling close and sharing tender kisses.

"Don't you have work today?" Castiel asked, Dean shaking his head.

"I'm having a long weekend." He replied, "Bobby owes me a bit of time off."

"Sounds perfect." Castiel whispered.

The two lay in comfortable silence, gently breathing together while Dean went into thought. It wasn't very like him to think so deeply into things but he really cared for Castiel, and he wanted to make sure the boy was perfectly okay with everything that was happening.

"Cas?" He asked, the boy humming in response, "I know that last night...things went stupidly fast..."

His pause alarmed Castiel who sat up slowly, hoping that Dean wasn't going to break up with him already. He'd grown really fond of Dean, and he really hoped and prayed that things would be okay.

"I just don't want you to feel pressured or uncomfortable." Dean continued, the words seeming a little alien to him, "My first real boyfriend pushed everything and anything on me, and I don't wanna do that to you. So, we can go at your pace if it makes you comfortable."

"Your first boyfriend?" Castiel asked, "What did he do?"

The tensing of Dean's body told Castiel that Dean didn't have a nice first boyfriend, and he didn't know whether to leave things there or not.

"I'd rather not talk about that..." Dean said, voice breaking with clear emotion, "Not yet."

"Okay." Castiel replied, looking up at Dean's tearful eyes which shocked him to say the least.

Dean didn't seem the type to cry, and yet clearly those memories were incredibly painful for him to bear. He really hoped nothing too bad had happened to Dean in that relationship. Someone so caring and so beautiful didn't deserve to be treated poorly by anyone. He felt guilty for making Dean hurt and remember again. He hadn't meant to.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, really hoping that Dean could forgive him, "I'm sorry, Dean."

"Don't be silly." Dean whispered, holding him close, "You don't have to be sorry, Cas. It's my own issue."

Castiel pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek and Dean brought his head around to capture the eighteen year old's soft, full lips in a sweet, tender kiss. They held the kiss for a while, just breaking it to look at each other.

"I'll get breakfast started." Dean whispered, Castiel sighing softly.

"C-Can I take a shower?" He asked, Dean turning around and gazing at him like he'd grown two heads.

"You don't have to ask, Cas. Feel free." He said with a smile, "Breakfast will be about a half hour. We're having everything this morning."

Castiel beamed and climbed out of bed, pulling Dean into his arms and holding onto him, pressing a feather-light kiss to his temple before going to find his clothes. Dean smiled at him, giving him another kiss as he headed towards the bathroom.

Castiel thought as he stood under the hot spray of the shower about what Dean had said about his ex-boyfriend. What could Dean have gone through? Dean just seemed so strong, and so brave. And incredibly independent. The teenager couldn't imagine what could have happened. When they'd had an in depth conversation about Castiel's situation, Dean had told him about what had happened on his first night out on the streets. He'd been raped. That made Castiel wonder if the same thing happened in that relationship. Dean was the strongest person he'd ever met, and he envied his bravery in a way. Castiel wished he could be half as brave.

* * *

><p>Dean watched as Castiel sketched away, the young boy watching him carefully as he moved his pencil against the sketch pad.<p>

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked, Castiel shushing him.

"Stay still." He instructed with a soft smile, Dean raising an eyebrow, "I mean it, Dean. Stay still. Please?"

"Are you...are you drawing me?" Dean asked, earning a gentle smile from his partner.

"I am." Castiel replied, "I chose Art as one of my classes at that school, and I want to get some practice on portraits. You're very beautiful, Dean."

Dean felt touched by those words, and the burning flushed in his cheeks. Castiel smiled, continuing to sketch him and concentrating the best he could.

"Thanks." Dean said softly, Castiel smiling sweetly.

"You're very welcome, but I am only speaking what is true."

Dean grinned and sat still, knowing full well he was growing way too attached to that look of concentration on Castiel's face. It made him look so stunningly beautiful that all Dean wanted to do was go up to him and kiss him with as much passion as he could.

Dean sat for several hours in that position, Castiel deciding to take a break and to let Dean see what he'd done so far. Dean sat there in complete amazement. The work was so beautiful and it looked just like him, but he didn't believe he looked as amazing as that.

"Cas, I'm not that gorgeous..."

"But, you are." Castiel replied, taking Dean's hand and kissing it, "You're as beautiful in reality as you are on that drawing."

Dean pulled Castiel onto his lap and kissed him tenderly, winding his arms around his lover to hold him in a gentle embrace.

And if Dean and Castiel were honest, they could stay that way forever.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **AU. Castiel is thrown out onto the streets for being gay, and he is saved from trouble by a man who lives in an apartment in the city. He starts a new life with this man, and finally finds what he's always wanted. He finds love. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support with the last chapter! You guys are awesome! I'm so sorry for the wait for a new chapter, but I got a little bit of writer's block with this.

Hope it's worth the wait!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>A New Life for Me<strong>

**Chapter Five**

"Dean?" Castiel asked as he emerged from the bathroom that evening, "Would you like me to cook dinner?"

"Don't be silly, I'll do it." Dean said softly, "Sit yourself down, babe."

Castiel smiled softly and shared a tender kiss with his lover, Dean deepening it a little and holding Castiel that bit closer before breaking it and going to start their meal. He was going to make a pizza by hand. He'd done it plenty of times when he was younger and he remembered the recipe off by heart.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, Dean smiling to himself as he started to make the dough for the base.

"Yes, Cas?" He replied, feeling too gentle arms wind around his waist.

"Tonight...Can we make out again?" Castiel asked softly, earning a gentle laugh from the older man who turned and held him close.

"You don't even have to ask."

Castiel flushed and giggled a little, and Dean found that gesture totally freakin' adorable. He pressed a tender kiss to Castiel's lips, feeling him kiss in return and press up against him. He broke the kiss to return to the dough he was preparing, Castiel kissing his neck and shoulders in feather-light kisses.

"Go and sit down, Castiel." Dean said as he watched Castiel head to the sofa and pick up his book, the teenager biting back another giggle as he found the last page he'd gotten up to.

"I love this book." Castiel said softly, earning a sweet smile from his lover.

"Really, you're into romantic novels?" He asked, trying to fight back a chuckle.

"I love the idea of the couple in the story, and of their love." Castiel explained, "It's just something I've never found in my own life that I've always wanted to find, and reading of other couples finding it comforts me somewhat."

And Dean's heart ached at those words. He didn't know that someone so young could feel pain like that and think so deeply. He didn't know that Castiel thought so far into things. It was a bit of a shocker to him, he had to admit. He had no idea that Castiel would think of love in this way.

"Oh, baby..." He breathed, "I didn't know you felt this way, why didn't you say anything?"

"It's nothing bad, Dean." Castiel replied, "I just think about love a lot, and I've never really had it. Lots of people are like me."

"I've never been in love." Dean whispered, "I've been loved...well...I thought I was loved. I was told I was loved. I didn't believe it."

"Your ex?" Castiel asked, Dean turning away from him, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't say you're sorry." Dean replied, "It's not a bad thing that I remember him, I just...I'll tell you more about it another time."

"Oh...okay." Castiel said softly, looking up at Dean with those beautiful eyes of his, "You don't have to if it upsets you."

Dean nodded and continued to prepare dinner while Castiel began to worry about him. He knew that Dean must've been through one hell of a traumatic time with this guy for him to be so silent and unwilling to talk about it. Something boiled up inside Castiel at the thought of someone hurting Dean. He was so kind, so caring and so gentle, and the teenager couldn't understand why someone would want to hurt him. He was strong and tough, he knew that, but it didn't alter the fact that Dean could be incredibly gentle and he was very sweet. He trusted Dean to tell him in his own time and wasn't going to push him into talking about his past.

He tried to focus on that night and what would be happening between the two of them. He was determined to be a good, loving partner and he was determined to make Dean feel safe and comfortable. Dean was only doing the same for him, and he knew that the older man was doing what he could to make him feel at home. Castiel knew that on that night they'd discover more about the other person and yes, he was slightly nervous, yet excitement over took it at the same time. God, he couldn't wait. He knew it would be wonderful too.

Everything was wonderful with Dean.

* * *

><p>A gentle kiss was shared as Dean ran his hands over Castiel's torso which made him chuckle as his lover writhed beneath him. He leaned into the teen's neck and nibbled gently, sending him into a fit of giggles as he wriggled on the mattress. He was incredibly ticklish in some places and Dean found it hilarious, especially when he pinned him down to tickle him. They kissed again tenderly, nuzzling softly before beginning to rock their near bare lower halves together.<p>

Castiel shivered as their aching lengths brushed together, moaning softly before whispering into Dean's ear.

"I'm not a total virgin." He said softly, Dean looking back at him with a hint of shock, "I've used my fingers before..."

"Really?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding softly.

"Just in case someone wanted me." He replied, "I didn't want it to hurt too much."

Dean nodded in understanding and kissed Castiel lightly, taking his hand and kissing it softly. He understood the fear of the pain of someone's first time, because it did hurt, especially without the right preparation. It hurt any time without preparation but particularly the first time.

"It won't hurt much at all if we do it properly." Dean said softly, "We'll take time. We'll work up to that and when it comes to it, I'll do it right and I'll take care of you, I promise."

Castiel nodded and Dean kissed him tenderly, the two of them continuing to grind slowly.

"Who's the girl?" Castiel asked, Dean pulling away from him and waggling his eyebrows, "I'll take it, then, that I'm the girl. I can live with that."

Dean chuckled and kissed him again, and for the rest of the night, the two lay in comfort with the other person, moving towards their climax which soon they were becoming desperate for. Castiel took a little longer than last time, and he grew frustrated when he tried to stroke himself to completion because nothing was happening.

"M'so close..." He panted as Dean held him, "S'not working..."

"Shhh," Dean soothed, "You want me to deal with it?"

Castiel nodded, Dean watching his eyes as he dipped his hand into Castiel's boxers and took him in hand, beginning to stroke slowly. Castiel fucked himself into Dean's hand gently and suddenly Dean fought a growl of pain as Castiel gripped his arms and half sat, face buried in Dean's shoulder as he moaned and whimpered brokenly through the orgasm that wavered over him. Settling quietly, the two shared tender kisses and Dean realised he'd climaxed practically untouched. They gazed at each other for the longest time, and Dean realised that he never wanted to let Castiel go.

Not ever.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
